Talk:Magu Magu no Mi
confirmation um where was the name of this DF confirmed?Imhungry4444 06:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) SBS volume 62. There's a link to AP about it on Akainu's talk page. Also, please sign your posts. 05:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen screenshots or something by now dp? I hate the fact that we make pages off of unsubstantiated rumours. Panda 08:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Dai Funka gif Can someone create a gif for the technique Dai Funka? Like represents Kizaru's signature method of attack, we should also do the same for Akainu's signature technique. I don't know how to create gifs, so can someone who can please do the honors? Thanks in advance. Yatanogarasu 02:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I can do it, I just need the right moment, because I don't remember the episode where it was shown. (Note: omg i cant beleive it is magu magu, thats what i though it was when there was no name =DDDDDDD). GMTails 22:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, it's Episode 463. And "Magu Magu", yeah, not much other ways of naming the fruit, since "yogan yogan" means "lava" instead of "magma". Yatanogarasu 01:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ryusei Kazan Differences... I remember the anime version; I thought it sounded like the whistle of falling mortars, like in several scenes from "Band of Brothers." --Reikson 01:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Magu Magu no Mi Picture From which episode is the picture? —Preceding comment added by ShenLong Kazama (talk • ) 17:40, May 17, 2011. Please sign your posts with ~~~~ next time! You are talking about the infobox picture? It is from episode 487. Oh, and sign your posts (I forget about that all the time as well :) ) 18:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay i have the episode but i can't see Akainu standing like this, like the devil actually. ShenLong Kazama 19:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Attacks Could Akainu form his hand into a magma claw which can slash open the enemies' chest? ShenLong Kazama 19:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) And in which episode does Akainu use Inugami Guren for the first time? ShenLong Kazama 21:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Against Marco Since Akainu was only able to over power Marco in the Anime and not the Manga is it even worth mentioning that he did overpower himDreamsDreams 18:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC)DreamsDreams Eh, I think its fine.. Yeah.. Leave it as it is.. English Name? Where does it say that the fruit's english name is Magma Magma Fruit? 15:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Nowhere. I removed it. It was only said in a SBS. SeaTerror 21:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Magma? Wouldn't it technically be lava, since it's above the Earth's surface? 19:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) But its magma. Actually KKK, you mean "But it's One Piece logic" 22:24, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I think the Logia elements are the substances themselves regarless of there positions and thus it is Magma... part OP logic, part common sense XD 22:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) magma vs fire can't fire reach hotter temperatures then Magma?, does this have any form of logic in real life? Dayle14 (talk) 17:25, June 3, 2015 (UTC) We're assuming that Ace's fire and Akainu's magma both have a constant temperature - as in, they can't actively raise or lower it. With Akainu it's hard to tell, but iirc fire changes color in different temperature ranges, and Ace's fire is always the same coloration (except when he uses the firefly technique) so that makes it easier to confirm his. Now, in real life, fire can cancel out fire, and the "dominant" one is the one with the higher temperature. In the manga, when Ace flames on, everyone around him is sweating and such, but it's nothing super adverse - much like if you were in front of a fireplace or bonfire. But with Akainu, simply turning into magma is hot enough to melt nearby steel, as seen with how he melts nearby weapons; people around him aren't reduced to ashes, but this is simply a break from reality necessitated by how OP he would be if it weren't present. Since this shows us that his magma is hotter than Ace's fire, and since we haven't seen them raise or lower the temperature, that's why Akainu could burn Ace despite his fire. Of course, this might be some pseudo- or even non-science on Oda's part; after all, Sanji isn't hurt by using Diable Jambe because "his heart burns hotter".--Xilinoc (talk) 18:07, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Maybe the Magma smothers the fire? Draph91 (talk) 18:08, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Akainu's power actually doesn't have an advantage against Aokiji's power. Sure he can caporize chunks of ice instantly, but the main power of Aokiji is to '''freeze '''things. This means, while Akainu can melt through Aokiji's ice, Aokiji can freeze magma to cool it down. Ace melting Aokiji's ice block doesn't change that fact. This is further approved by the fact that Punk Hazard was split into volcano and ice land exactly 50/50. Aokiji's and Akainu's powers are equal. Power A recent vivre card for the One Piece Visual Dictionary databook revealed that the Magu Magu no Mi boasts the highest offensive power among the devil fruits. I think that should be put on the Magu Magu no Mi page, though it does not necessarily mean that it is the strongest. RedRock3300 (talk) 20:58, November 15, 2018 (UTC)